


Both are satisfied

by Alex__trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Song - Freeform, poem, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: I keep writing off songs and they're never good.Based on I will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie





	Both are satisfied

Cas and Dean  
Dean and Cas  
inseparable  
happy  
together  
in love  
if only

Cas is dead  
Dean is sad  
separated  
devastated  
alone  
in pain  
if only 

Cas and Jake  
Dean and Sam  
different  
confused  
apart  
in dark  
if only 

Cas is gone  
Dean's lost  
scared  
fearful  
divided  
in hurt  
if only

Cas and Dean  
Dean and Cas  
independent  
hopeful  
close  
in peace 

if  
heaven  
and hell  
decide  
that they  
both are  
satisfied

Cas and Dean  
Dean and Cas  
them

and 

only 

them.


End file.
